hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bashfrog/Judging the Phantom Troupe- Kalluto and Shizuku
Disclaimer: There will be spoilers, and the formatting will be terrible. : I'm pretty late on this, but Shalnark and Kortopi are pretty dead right now. Even with antagonists in the HxH universe, I often still come out feeling a bit sad. I mean, think of all the lost backstory and fights! Of course, some characters may have run their course/purpose already, but still. So, in order to make myself feel better, I'm going to attempt to judge each member of the Phantom Troupe on their actions and deserve/likely to get killed by Hisoka/Kurupika-ness, and hope that any inevitable deaths sting a little less (Ponzu: Never Forget). : Kalluto: : The Evidence- Well, he killed two chimera ants. Kalluto also failed to conceal himself from Hisoka in the Greed Island Arc, which is going to be pretty unfortunate for when Hisoka finds him. I mean, Kalluto is a Zoldyck, if that means anything. He does seem to prefer to observe quietly and without notice, and listening in on the other Spiders in secret is kind of sneaky, so -1 there. : The Examination- For starters, Kalluto IS a Zoldyck, and the brother of both Illumi and Killua, so I don't think Kurupika would be ok with killing him, and neither would Hisoka, both because of IIIumi and the state of Kalluto's abilities currently. Can we also note that he's ten? Does he even have a spider tattoo? Is there even a country where it's legal to give a ten-year-old a tattoo in the HxH world? Why would a Zoldyck tie themselves down to a group of thieves, even for training? Is just up and leaving the Troupe a ok thing or Hisoka specific, because I can't imagine Kalluto running with the Spiders forever. So many questions left unanswered. : The Verdict- He's ten. : Shizuku: : The Evidence- She wasn't in the Troupe during the Kurta Clan Massacre, or at least she seems to not have been. She also was not an original member, or even the first #8, similar to Kalluto. Shizuku is the 12th in arm wrestling, the second weakest before Kortopi's death, and rarely is the Spider doing the mass-murdering. Also, she beats out Machi for cutest Spider in a landslide. : The Examination- Shizuku is a cleaner. Like Kortopi, she has an ability crucial to Troupe operations, but also like Kortopi, it is not too deadly on its own, at least compared to many other nen abilities. Still, Shizuku is quite strong, but it could be assumed that in normal Troupe operations, she's the support, not the attack, keeping most of the blood off her hands. I mean, she almost lost to Pike. 'Pike. '(Beating Pokkle in a fight does not protect one from ridicule). Besides this, she is a replacement. We don't know who the previous #8 was, but a similar cleaning-type ability can be assumed. We can speculate all day about how she was recruited, but replacement Spiders can tend to lack the same motives and loyalty as the others (See: Hisoka, Kalluto). Past that, her temperament doesn't exactly say "I enjoy fighting". Once again, she's a cleaner. : The Verdict- I am of the party that thinks Shizuku is too cute to die. Hisoka doesn't have a serious reason to kill her (if he actually is thinking rationally at this point) outside of just killing all the Spiders, because, as said twice already, she's a cleaner, and Chrollo probably benefits little from taking her hatsu. On the Kurupika side of things, wiping out the Spiders, similar to Hisoka, is determinable only by his current rage at the Troupe, and whether it extends to those who did not kill off his clan. I would say that in universe she's a maybe in terms of dying soon, but in our world, definitely not someone I would choose to kill off. : Those are all for now. Feel free to discuss how wrong I am below. : Bashfrog (talk) 05:07, August 27, 2016 (UTC)Bashfrog Category:Blog posts